


That One Sleepover (or: That One Time Pidge Knew Everything)

by acciopidge (thybemusicals)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beyoncé References, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Coran is adorable, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pidge is a genius, Secret Relationship, at 2am, i can't tag, paladin sleepover, well it's kind of a sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thybemusicals/pseuds/acciopidge
Summary: Pidge decides to hold a sleepover for the Paladins, plus Allura and Coran.Things.... do not go as originally planned.Or: Keith royally messes up and reveals a... not-so-secret secret.





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been betad as of this point. I do not own any of the rights to the characters or the song mentioned in the first chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge plans a sleepover and Keith totally screws up... or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an un-betad chapter, and any mistakes are mine. I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters, or to the song mentioned.

It had all been Pidge’s idea, of course. She was always to blame for these… Keith thinks that it could be considered a sleepover- not that he had that much to go off of.  
Hunk was, of course, in charge of food- and he was taking it in stride. He had practically prepared a feast for the Paladins. Hunk had always amazed Keith with how well he could cook.  
Coran was desperate to help in some way, so Shiro put him in charge of decorations, not that they needed decorations, exactly, but it made him happy.  
Allura and Lance were in charge of the music. It would have just been Lance, but Allura had protested and said that they wanted good music, so Lance reluctantly let her help.  
Shiro was unanimously voted to be in charge of cleanup, which mainly meant following Coran around and sweeping the extra glitter off the floor.  
Pidge and Keith were working on the lights, which didn’t seem like it would be a particularly daunting task, but proved to be a lot harder than Keith was expecting. Pidge, however, of course knew exactly what to do, so Keith mainly just watched.  
Well, he watched Lance, that is. He honestly couldn’t care less about the lights, and besides, Lance was far more interesting.  
He and Allura had agreed on playing Beyoncé first, and, of course, Lance played Single Ladies. He did seem rather fond of the song. To Keith, the song wasn’t important, it was the way Lance moved. He was swift, and graceful, and it was like nothing Keith had ever seen before.  
“Keith, you’re practically drooling,” Pidge muttered, looking up from the light panel for a minute before shaking her head and going back to work.  
Keith didn’t care if he was drooling or not. Lance was spectacular. So spectacular, in fact, that it wasn’t until the chorus began to play that Keith began listening to the lyrics.  
But then Beyoncé told all the single ladies to put their hands up.  
And Lance put his hands up.  
“Lance, you aren’t even a lady! Or single!”  
As soon as the words got out of his mouth Keith regretted them. None of the other paladins knew about their relationship, and he had wanted it to stay that way, for a while at least.  
Lance froze, glaring at Keith. For a moment, Keith thought he was going to shout at him, or tell him off for revealing them.  
Instead, Lance put his hand on his hip, looked Keith in the eyes, and, laughing, said, “I am a SINGLE LADY, Keith!” Keith couldn’t help but laugh, too. The sight was hilarious.  
But the moment was over all too quickly. Allura had paused the music, and she, Coran, and the other paladins were staring at the pair in shock. All the paladins, that is, except for Pidge.

  
Later, when they were all too tired to pay each other much attention, Keith approached Pidge.  
“Earlier, you didn’t seem surprised. When I said that Lance wasn’t single, you looked like you already knew. But, you couldn’t have.”  
“Keith, buddy, you two are the most obvious people I have ever met. I don’t see how anyone could miss the fact that you two are dating.”  
Keith’s confusion must have shown on his face, because she elaborated.  
“I mean, you two haven’t had a real fight in weeks, you’re constantly next to each other, and when either one of you gets hurt, the other is always the first one to panic. It’s been fairly obvious that you two have been dating.”

Keith looked at her in astonishment. He supposed they were a bit obvious, looking back.  
"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"  
"Keith, that's the happiest I've seen you and Lance in a long time. I want going to ruin it by telling you that I knew. You guys deserve that."  
And with that, she patted Keith on the arm and went of to sleep, leaving him to stare off into space and wonder what was going to happen.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is awkward, Allura is awesome, and Coran loves glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend, Kiki, for reading this chapter for me! <3

The next morning was extremely awkward, in Keith's opinion. Everyone was wary of each other, and Keith and Lance treated everyone other than Pidge like a time bomb, waiting for one of them to blow up.  
Breakfast was the worst. Usually, Hunk and Coran would fix breakfast together, and the kitchen would be filled with laughter and smiled. Today, Hunk and Coran cooked in silence, and everyone else stayed quiet, too.  
When it seemed like no one was looking, Lance dragged Keith out of the room, looking concerned.  
"Lance, what-"  
"Keith I think Pidge knows."  
Keith blinked.  
"You think Pidge knows.... about us?"  
Lance nodded.  
"She was the only one who didn't look surprised last night. Why hasn't she said anything?"  
"Well, she came up to me last night," Keith shrugged.  
"And... was she mad?"  
"No. She seemed happy for us, actually."  
Keith could see that that had relaxed Lance. The tension had flowed out of him and his face showed how relieved he was.

“I’m going to go back in there, then.”  
“I’ll be right behind you, Lance.”

When they re-entered the kitchen, everyone was staring at them. It was Hunk who finally broke the silence.  
“Breakfast is ready, you guys.”  
Allura, who hadn’t said a word since the sleepover the night before, kept glancing at Keith and Lance with a curious look.  
“How long have you two been dating?”  
“Well…”  
“It’s been…”  
“Well it’s been about…”  
Keith and Lance looked at each other, both of them at a loss for words. Pidge, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say. “They’ve been together since that rescue mission a few weeks ago when Lance almost died. It’s been pretty obvious, I don’t know how you guys didn’t notice.”

Keith gaped at her. He was in shock, really, as he had not expected her to say that she knew.  
Lance, however, was not shocked at Pidge's outburst, but was shocked at how the others reacted. They weren't shocked. At least, they didn't look shocked. In fact, Hunk and Allura were trying to disguise the fact that they were grinning.  
Shiro was the only one who looked upset. He mumbled something under his breath and angrily thrust a handful of coins at Allura, who took them proudly.  
Coran, who hadn't moved or done anything, really, since the night before, randomly shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, and ran over to Keith and Lance before throwing glitter on their heads, which caused the boys to be even more confused.  
Shiro mumbled something under his breath again and left the room. Probably to get a broom, Keith figured.  
It was then that Hunk started laughing. Whether it was at the glitter that covered Keith and Lance, the fact that Pidge assumed none of the others knew, or that Shiro and Allura had bet on when they would come out, Keith never found out. But soon, all of them were laughing and covered in glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends really weird, but the next chapter will be better, promise!


End file.
